Rupert Degas
British |height = 5' 10" (1.78 m) |birthday = London, England, UK}} Rupert Joel Degas (born 17 August 1970 in London) is an English actor and voice artist . He is the original voice actor of Fred, the Super Commander, Wally K, Thomas and some other characters of Lucky Fred. Early life Degas was born in London, the son of screenwriter Brian Degas and television presenter Maggie Clews, whose marriage ended in divorce when he was eight. He spent his childhood living between London, New York, Menorca and Barcelona, during which time he attended several schools including Hill House School in Knightsbridge and Emanuel School in Wandsworth. Degas began reading Christmas stories for LBC at eleven and produced his own children's programme for forces radio BFBS at fourteen. Acting career He has appeared on film and television in Reunion (1989 film), Dead Romantic, Van der Valk (TV series), Lovejoy, EastEnders, Waiting for God (TV series), Passport to Murder, Over Here, Fatherland (TV movie), A Touch of Frost, The Cappuccino Years, Holby City, Exorcist: The Beginning, Nathan Barley, Love Soup and Shoot the Messenger. He has recorded over fifty radio productions including The Gemini Apes, The Glittering Prizes, This Sceptered Isle, The Ragged Trousered Philanthropists and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and is also a prolific audiobook narrator, having recorded the likes of Peter Carey (novelist), Haruki Murakami, Andy McNab, Rose Tremain, Darren Shan, Mervyn Peake and Derek Landy. He also impersonates many celebrities in the CBBC children's satirical show, Hedz. Apart from several stints in Newsrevue at the Canal Café Theatre and in Edinburgh, Rupert has appeared on the London stage in The Boys Next Door (play), Are We There Yet?, Becket, Stones in His Pockets and Patrick Barlow's adaptation of The 39 Steps (play). Voice Work Rupert has lent his voice to numerous animated films and series including the following: *'2002 - 2004' - Mr. Bean (animated TV series): Various Voices *'2005' - Robotboy: Gus, Constantine and Kurt *'2006 - 2008' - Skatoony: Chudd Chudders (UK) *'2008' - Chop Socky Chooks: Bubba *'2011 - 2012' - Bob the Builder: Scrambler, Zoomer and Sandy Beach *'2011' - The Amazing World of Gumball: Alan, Banana Joe, Clayton, Idaho, Tobias, Mr. Steve Small, Gaylord Robinson and Doughnut Sheriff (UK/US) *'2011' - Thomas & Friends: Dart, Bertie the Bus and Flynn (UK/US) He was also famous for his voice acting performance in the PC and PlayStation 1 game "Martian Gothic". He voiced the leader of a 3 man group named Martin Karne. The game was a mild success and he was seen as the most awesome guy in the entire game. Gallery Rupert Degas 2.jpg Rupert Degas 3.jpg Rupert Degas 4.jpg Other work In 1995, he produced his first short film, Police Procedure, which was followed by co-producing French short film Tattoo in 1998. In 2000, Rupert produced two more short films - Just the Ticket, and Last Orders. Trivia *Attended Hill House School in Knightsbridge and Emanuel School in Wandsworth, London. *He plays piano. *He lived in London until 2012 and now resides in Sydney. *Passionate collector of fine wines. *He has lived in Paris, Barcelona and New York and speaks fluent French. *Son of Brian Degas and Maggie Clews. References External links * * 20 Questions With...Rupert Degas (Whatsonstage.com -- 25 August 2003) * Rupert Degas at Naxos * Official Twitter account * Official Facebook account es:Rupert Degas Category:Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors